Kairi's Ten Day Post Challenge
by verveine
Summary: When Kairi forced Sora to make a tumblr, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. - SxK


_Kairi's_** Ten** Day Post **Challenge  
**_by _verveine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in Kingdom Hearts. I do own my own story though. **

* * *

_"Please?_" Kairi pouted, adding an extra emphasis on the "ease" part.

"No means no, Kairi." Sora firmly replied.

"Come on! I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this." Kairi replied back, crossing her hands. "Everyone's doing it, you're the only one in the world who doesn't have a tumblr yet."

Sora sighed and he looked out the window. The skies were a brilliant blend of red, orange, and yellow, the smell of the ocean blended in with the fruity smell of the Papou tree nearby, and here he was. Stuck in his room with a very stubborn Kairi. Not that he minded to be alone with her in a room together, he just felt that it was under all the wrong circumstances.

"I don't care what the new fad is. I still remember you forcing me to make a Facebook, and thanks to that, I am reminded everyday how much of a fail my social life is," he admitted. "And I swear, if Riku tries to invite me to Farmville one more time..."

"But tumblr is completely different!" Kairi protested.

"And how so?" Sora asked, truthfully not really caring all that much. All he wanted to do was go outside...when has the world changed so much? In the two years he was gone, communicating changed immensely. Everyone seemed to be socializing using only the internet. Riku loved the new change and quickly adapted, but Sora missed the old times- when people actually physically talked to each other.

"Well, tumblr's more fun. You find pretty pictures or sayings you like and just reblog them!" Kairi enthusiastically informed him.

"Sounds like so much fun, Kai," he sarcastically replied.

"It is! Please, just try it out!" Kairi begged.

Sora looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. She was extremely cute, with her super soft blue eyes looking at him with hopeful eyes. Her hair was a super silky red that day, and her face looked brighter than usual.

"Ugh...fine," he conceded. "You win, make me an account! But I'm telling you, I won't ever use it."

"Yay!" She squealed, before jumping on his chair to his computer. "What do you want your link to be?"

"I don't care, make it anything," he matter-of-factly told her. He sometimes wondered why he even bothered to argue with her. In the end, she always got her way anyways.

"Okay, Sora! Done! Your new tumblr is made! Your link is with the word mareamaresora, okay?"

"I have no idea how I'm going to memorize that, and it sounds funky, but since I'm never going to be on it anyways, okay," he accepted.

"I mean it Sora," Kairi said with one hand on her hips. "At least try it for a week. If you don't like it, then I won't bother you with it ever again. But I guarantee you would. Promise me you'll at least give it a try."

Sora looked at her warily and sighed once again. "Ugh, fine Kairi. Fine. But just one week."

"Yay!" Kairi squealed once again, and before Sora knew it, she had tightly wrapped her arms around him. His cheeks turned a bright red hue. "It's going to be awesome, be sure to follow me! Mine is marexcaelum, okay?" She took a pen and wrote it on his hand.

"What's up with you and the word 'mare'?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows. Somehow, that word seemed familiar.

"Eh, it just sounds funny so I like it." She quickly replied, slightly blushing.

"You're weird." Sora laughed. "But okay, fine, I'll give it a try. Now can we please go outside and actually do something productive with our lives?"

She punched him. "You better get on tonight."

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

Sora was miserable. Absolutely miserable. Sure, he could have lied to Kairi and told her that he was actually on tumblr. But he didn't want to lie to her. Ever. So he went on it, like he promised her he would. And thanks to Kairi, he had the tumblrs of everyone- Tidus, Selphie, Olette, Hayner, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and the posts he saw...were terrible. They were cheesy love lines and pathetic pictures of greasy foods or girls wearing slutty clothes. It was almost as bad, if not worse, than facebook. After much exploring, he decided to just stick with Kairi's tumblr only, and he clicked on her page. That's when a challenge caught his eye.

_Day One: Ten things you want to say to ten different people right now.  
__Day Two: Nine things about yourself.  
__Day Three: Eight ways to win your heart.  
__Day Four: Seven things that cross your mind a lot.  
__Day Five: Six things you wish you'd never done.  
__Day Six: Five people who mean a lot (in no order whatsoever)  
__Day Seven: Four turn offs.  
__Day Eight: Three turn ons.  
__Day Nine: Two smileys that describe your life right now.  
__Day Ten: One confession_

Kairi had already filled out day one. Shockingly, this actually looked like fun, so Sora decided to join in and he made his first post. He was not surprised when he saw Kairi 'liked' it almost immediately. She was chatting with him through facebook, and so she knew he was on tumblr and was constantly checking if he wrote his first post.

_Day One: Ten things you want to say to ten different people right now._

**Kairi:  
**Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora-

1. Yay, you finally made a tumblr!  
2. Hurry and make your first post!  
3. Be more enthusiastic about this whole thing!  
4. Are you even reading this?  
5. What do you think about my tumblr?  
6. What do you think about tumblr in general?  
7. Pretty fun isn't it?  
8. It's kind of pathetic that you're my ten different people isn't it?  
9. Oh well.  
10. I don't know what to say anymore. Ho hum.

**Sora:  
**Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi-

1. You mean 'yay' I finally gave you permission to make me a tumblr.  
2. Here, my first post. Happy?  
3. But I AM enthusiastic-insert fake smiley face here-  
4. Yes, I am reading it.  
5. Seeing how your tumblr is filled with pictures of flowers and sunsets...oh, I see. You're trying to question my sexuality, aren't you?  
6. I still don't see why you like it.  
7. SO fun- once again, insert fake smiley face right here-  
8. You're my ten different people too, so I guess we can be pathetic together.  
9. Oh well well.  
10. I still have no idea why my tumblr username is so funky.

Kairi smiled when she saw he replied to her post. She was happy he finally complied, and couldn't wait until day ten- the confession day.

_Day Two: Nine things about yourself._

**Kairi:  
**1. I'm extremely stubborn.  
2. I have really bad red hair, which makes me look like a giant tomato.  
3. I could never get tanned, which sucks.  
4. My best friends are Sora and Riku.  
5. I secretly like someone a lot.  
6. Despite popular belief with me and the color pink, my favorite color is purple.  
7. I am a know-it-all at times...I admit it.  
8. I'm short, I wish I was taller.  
9. I'm good at English and Biology.

When Sora saw Kairi's post, he couldn't help but wonder about number five. She liked someone? A lot? He felt jealously rise up, and a little insecure. Who was it? Who did she like? Not that he should care anyways, but...he couldn't help but want to know. Really, really badly.

**Sora:  
**1. I'm too wishy-washy.  
2. I have spiky brown hair that flies everywhere, making me look like a chipmunk that forgot to brush their hair.  
3. I get tanned so easily, that if I stay out in the sun for too long, I turn orange and look like an oompa loompa. I envy those who never get tanned.  
4. Kairi and Riku mean the world to me. Uh, the latter in a completely non-homosexual way.  
5. I might actually like someone more than I thought I did.  
6. My favorite color will always be ocean blue.  
7. I hold grudges. For a long time.  
8. In comparison to normal people, I'm the perfect height. In comparison to Riku, I am a midget.  
9. I'm good at ramming people with a Keyblade.

Kairi laughed a lot when she saw Sora's post, but at the same time felt worried. What was up with number 5? Sora had someone he liked in mind? She felt panic rise up. What if he liked someone else, and she was just making her fool out of herself by crushing on him for nearly four years now? She was shocked to see Olette and Xion both liked his post. Was it one of them? Did he secretly like one of them? Either way Kairi couldn't wait until the next day. Because the topic was...

_Day Three: Eight ways to win your heart. _

**Kairi:  
**1. Don't be a coward, and speak the truth.  
2. A sweet personality makes me melt.  
3. I love chocolate.  
4. Roses are nice, too.  
5. Just nice comments or cute morning text messages make me happy.  
6. I love guys who smile.  
7. I love guys who smile only for me.  
8. Confessing in a super cute way with super cute circumstances?

When Kairi finished her day three challenge, she patiently waited for Sora's to update. She badly wanted to see what he would write down. When he finally did post something, she was extremely disappointed.

**Sora:  
**No. Just no.

It made Kairi in a pretty upset mood, but she understood Sora's feelings. It was kind of a girly action for a guy to post up eight ways to win his heart...

But the next day, Kairi woke up to a morning text message from Sora, and that made her day. Completely. Kairi couldn't help but wonder if he saw her tumblr post, and that was why he was suddenly texting her, or if he really needed help with his homework after school. Either way, the morning text made Kairi happy, seeing how it was filled with smiley faces.

_Day Four: Seven things that cross your mind a lot. _

**Kairi:  
**1. I wonder if he likes me back?  
2. I wonder if he saw?  
3. I wonder if he knows?  
4. I wonder if he wants to know?  
5. I wonder if he and I will ever get somewhere?  
6. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him?  
7. I wonder if he will read this post?

The moment Sora saw Kairi's day Four challenge, he couldn't help but be a little antsy. Kairi was in love with someone _this _much? Sora felt a little heartbroken, he couldn't be the one in her post. Her thought number 7 confirmed it. Kairi knew Sora always read her posts, why would she ask that if it was him? She could've have possibly referred to him, and for some reason it tore him apart. So when he did his post, he decided to completely ignore her posts.

**Sora:  
**1. How does the Papou tree produce so much fruit in such a barren area?  
2. Why do people need to know the subject math? Really? Because when I was going through different worlds saving lives everywhere, no one bothered to ask me what x equals in a equation.  
3. What would snow look like on Destiny Island?  
4. Tumblr is a complete waste of time.  
5. Is Farmville really that fun? All it is is raising a bunch of pigs and cows and vegetables.  
6. Now that I'm reminded of it, I should KILL Riku for trying to invite me. AGAIN.  
7. Why is flan so delicious?

Kairi looked at Sora's post in disbelief. The thoughts that ran through his mind had nothing to do with her, at all. He thought about Riku more than he thought about her! When he stated that "I might actually like someone more than I thought I did." she was hoping that it might have been her. Especially after the morning text. Did he just give up on those feelings? Or maybe he decided that he didn't after all. Either way, she was pretty devastated and wasn't sure she wanted to continue. But she started it, and she decided to go all the way.

_Day Five: Six things you wish you'd never done. _

**Kairi:  
**1. Fall in love with a certain someone.  
2. And then announce it all over tumblr.  
3. Forced someone to make a tumblr.  
4. Made a tumblr.  
5. Did this stupid days challenge.  
6. Still continuing to do this stupid days challenge.

Sora saw Kairi's post and felt angry vibes emitting from it. As bad as it sounds, he had to admit that he was happy she wished she never fell in love with someone. Hopefully, she would get over him. Sora smiled at the thought of her slapping the unknown boy's face and running into _his _arms and..._woah_? What? Sora blinked his eyes rapidly. _His_ arms? Sora felt a bubbly feeling rise up to him. He was in love with Kairi. He had no idea why it took him so long to realize it, especially since he had those feelings since he was ten, but he started to freak out. He was in love with _Kairi_!

**Sora:  
**1. Acted like a total idiot numerous times in front of a certain special someone...  
2. Fallen in love with someone who doesn't like me back(definitely).  
3. Feel good about the one I like's unsuccessful love life?  
4. Took Riku's advice and finally joined Farmville.  
5. Enjoyed it thoroughly.  
6. Signing off tumblr to go check on my crops.

Ignoring the last half of his post, Kairi concentrated on the first three. Her heart raced, and she was on the brink of tears. Her eyes were already turning red and her vision blurred. So Sora fell in love with a girl who didn't like him back. Which was definitely _not_ her. It was an unrequited love on her part, and she felt pathetic for thinking his special someone might have been her. But Kairi was so deeply in love with Sora, she decided not to care. She would hold onto these feelings by herself- he didn't ever have to know.

_Day Six: Five people who mean a lot (in no order whatsoever)_

**Kairi:  
**Riku, Xion, Namine, Selphie, Sora

It was an understatement to say that Sora felt offended by Kairi's day six post. Sure it said 'in no order whatsoever,' but everyone knew the first person was the person that came up first in their minds. And for Kairi, that person was Riku. It all made sense now- Riku was the one Kairi was in love with! Sora felt crushed. But Sora was so deeply in love with Kairi, he decided not to care. He would hold onto these feelings by himself- she didn't ever have to know. Though...he did want her to know. Because he was selfish and wanted Kairi to himself, even if she didn't like him back. Horrible? Yes. True? Also yes.

**Sora:  
**Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Riku, Roxas

Kairi rose her eyebrows at her name. Was Sora trying to say something her? She sighed. The redhead already knew the answer to this. She knew Sora for a_ long _time, and he was probably trying to challenge her, trying to make her feel guilty about putting his name last.

_'Good job trying, but you're not going to make me feel guilty in the least, Mr. Sora,'_ Kairi thought to herself. '_You made me fall in love with you, and you don't even return the feelings. If anything, you should be the one feeling guilty around here_!'

_Day Seven: Four turn offs._

**Kairi:  
**1. Mama boys.  
2. Guys who are picky.  
3. The "bad boy" types. Yeah, uh, no.  
4. Guys who are just plain rude.

**Sora: **

1. Girls who are extremely stubborn (and know it).  
2. Girls who act like know-it-alls.  
3. Girls who force me to make annoying accounts on tumblr or facebook.  
4. People who call their amazing scarlet red hair a disgusting 'tomato' shade.

Kairi was absolutely, positively fuming when she saw Sora's day seven post. He just told the world of tumblr that she was a complete turn off to him! So what if he called her hair amazing? Everything else he said was just plain mean! She was definitely going to get him back.

_Day Eight: Three turn ons._

**Kairi:  
**1. Guys who aren't keyblade masters. You know, guys who lead a simple, nice, uneventful life.  
2. Any hair color except brown, preferably silver like my BESTEST friend Riku. Also, any eye color except a cerulean blue. I HATE CERULEAN BLUE EYES.  
3. Guys who don't have a talking DUCK that uses magic and lanky talking dog thing for their 'partners in crime.'

Sora laughed a lot at Kairi's post, although he frowned when he saw Riku had 'liked' and 'reblogged' it. He knew she was furious, as she completely ignored him the whole day at school, but he had no idea her anger was to that extent. He wasn't sure if she was going to see his post, seeing how mad she was at him, but he decided it was worth a shot anyways.

**Sora:  
**1. Girls who are extremely stubborn (and know it).  
2. Girls who act like know-it-alls.  
3. Girls who force me to make annoying accounts on tumblr or facebook.

Sora smiled when he saw that she liked it the post, three hours later. Sora knew that she couldn't help but force herself to look at his reply. What Sora didn't know was that when she saw his post, she was sprouting rainbows and singing with the angels. Yeah, the post made her that happy, and all the hatred she had for Sora that morning instantly evaporated.

_Day Nine: Two smileys that describe your life right now._

**Kairi:  
**1. A BIG smile.  
2. A very...very anxious smile/frown.

Sora saw Kairi's day nine post and frowned. What was she worried about? Not to mention her two smileys were kind of contradicting each other.

**Sora:  
**1. A contented smile.  
2. A worried frown?

Kairi saw Sora's post, and knew the second one was for her. He called her up a few minutes later and asked of she was okay. She told him everything was fine, but in reality it was not. Tomorrow was the final day of this whole tumblr day event- and it was the single most important day to Kairi. After tomorrow, _everything _was going to be different. After all, day ten was...

_Day Ten: One confession_

**Kairi:  
**...In Latin,  
mare means ocean.  
amare means love.  
caelum means sky.

Sora questioningly looked at Kairi's post. Her confession was a complete enigma to him...although, those words did sound very similar. He had heard them somewhere before...

And then it hit him. Like a bullet.

Sora wasn't sure if it was all a joke, or what. It was too good to be true. His tumblr link was "mareamaresora," which meant the ocean loves him...Kairi_ loves _him! And her link was "marexcaelum", which implied that the ocean and sky were together! Kairi felt the same way he did! All the posts about the guy...was about him!

Sora had to know if she was being serious or not. Was this a dream? Sora immediately went to his phone and called Kairi, but she wouldn't pick up. In reality, she was there, but she was too embarrassed/scared to pick up and find out what he had to say. He decided to go to her house, but he wasn't sure if she was in there or not, seeing how she didn't pick up her phone. He had no means of talking to her, when it hit him again.

**Sora:  
**I am totally, utterly, and hopelessly in complete love with Kairi Destiny.

About a minute and thirty-five (shockingly instant) 'likes' after, Sora got a phone call from Kairi.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

_"Please?_" Kairi pouted, adding an extra emphasis on the "ease" part.

"No means no Kairi," Sora firmly replied.

"Come on! I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this," Kairi replied back, crossing her hands. "Everyone's doing it, you're the only one in the world who doesn't have a twitter yet."

Sora smiled at his girlfriend. She was still as stubborn as ever, but he loved her to death. And yep, he'll say it again- his _girlfriend_. They started going out after they confessed to each other through tumblr (although he did properly ask her out afterwards with roses and chocolates). Sora decided that maybe the new social networking sites weren't so bad after all. He kissed the redhead next to him and replied,

"Fine...but seriously, tell Riku Farmville is one thing but I will not in any shape, way, or form, play Sorority Life with him."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was finally done! I had this idea played around in my head for a while now! How was it? I wouldn't know unless you reviewed, so please review! It means a lot to me (it really, really does) and I really do appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
